The invention relates to distribution of a processing load among the processors of a multiprocessor system, and particularly to a multiprocessor system in a telephone network.
In the past, earlier German patent applications Nos. P 36 29 406.3 and P 36 29 466.7 disclose methods by means of which central processors fetch new jobs either stored in a central job registering means or stored elsewhere and fetched by means of a central job registering means. Such new jobs usually correspond to status signals of subscriber connections, or of switching system elements which are allocated to a specific connection which is to be either set up, maintained, or cleared down, and which requires processing by one of the central processors.